All I WantIs Most Definitely Not You
by Elanor Whiteriver
Summary: A/U fic- Fuu and Ferio hate each other. But they must learn to overcome their difficulties, for fate does not give in to personal issues. FINISHED!!
1. Default Chapter

All I Want...Is Most Definately Not You  
  
A/U fic- Fuu and Ferio hate each other. But they must learn to overcome their difficulties, for fate does not give in to personal issues.  
  
MKR doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Can anyone tell me the formula for the number of diagonals in a polygon?"  
  
Two hands instantly shot up in the air. One belonged to a green haired boy with a cross shaped scar on his cheek. The other belonged to a quiet girl with brown hair and glasses. Both sets of green eyes met, both sets glaring.  
  
"Miss Hououji?"  
  
"I believe the formula would be n(n-3)/2."  
  
"That is correct."   
  
Fuu Hououji smirked at the other boy. He wasn't looking at her. He was writing a note of some sort. At the top, he penciled in his name: Ferio Namakemono. His pencil moved slowly, creating perfect characters. She couldn't read it from two desks away. She sighed and began reading her text book right before she saw Ferio hand the note to the girl who sat behind him, Kaji Itonami. She had always been the cutest girl in school.  
  
//Figures.// Fuu thought. It was most likely an invitation to the dance.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
The day was nearly over. All the kids were gathering their things from their lockers. Fuu was entering her combination when she saw Ferio standing behing her.   
  
"Hey! I don't see any reason for you to be hovering over me!"  
  
She continued to enter her combination. Her door slammed open and she picked out her books and kaban. She hurriedly stuffed her books in the kaban and started walking home.   
  
//First,// She reminded herself. //I must go pick up some milk for Mother.//   
  
With that, she walked out the door, waving to a few of her friends. She started down the path. A shadowed figure was running behind her. She bolted as fast as possible to the nearest phone, but her hair got in her way. She hurriedly tied it with a holder and took off her glasses. They were stowed safely in a case. She tripped over an edge of sidewalk. And when she hit something, she looked up.  
  
Two voices screamed in unison,  
  
"YOU?!"  
  
Before there was any time for questions, they were out of any familiar surrounding.  
~~~~  
More soon  
PK 


	2. Confusion and Other Things

Confusion and Other Things  
  
MKR doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
  
Fuu and Ferio landed with a thud. They didn't just land. They landed on top of each other. The force of the thud winded both and both sets of green eyes closed. However, Fuu rolled to the side instinctively as her chest felt closed and her breathing became ragged. Ferio was in the same state. Had he been on real earth gravity, his sternum would have been broken, but as it was...he wouldn't have bruised his sorry little behind, for he was floating three feet above the ground.  
  
"Well...that's one way to do it. Wake up!" A flaming purple bird screeched at them, turning slowly into a relatively handsome man with short, cap-cut purple hair. He wore armor and a cape.  
  
"Uhh...ohh...who are you?" Fuu's glasses had to be straightened. They were crooked, the lenses almost vertical.  
  
"I am Asaru, high summoner and gate keeper of Rig Hyren." Fuu's eyes stretched wide open. He was... He bowed politely, beckoning her downward. She subconsciously complied, floating softly down onto the soft, flower-strewn field.   
  
"I am Hououji Fuu. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed deeply.  
  
"It isn't exactly a pleasure to meet you...I mean...considering the circumstances...well..."  
  
"Ugh..." Ferio was coming to. He sat up on the invisible floor. Asaru beckoned him down as well, and Ferio landed with a harsh thud on his knees. He stood up.  
  
"Once again, I am Asaru, high summoner and gatekeeper of Rig Hyren."  
  
"Namakemono Ferio...and I'm in Rigamawhatsis?" He asked lazily, still not completely sorted out.  
  
"Ferio! Be bolite! At least bow to this gentleman!" Fuu hissed into Ferio's ear.  
  
"Now. I see you two have been chosen for a task you must perform. You will fight with a creature called and origo. You must journey this way...and then south...stay on the path until you reach a castle...then that way...and take a turn there..." Asaru's directions were pointed out on a screen made of magic which turned into a piece of crumpled parchment. Fuu and Ferio studied it carefully, pushing their petty arguments off.  
  
"What then?" Fuu asked curiously.  
  
"Then...you must create Primordium."  
  
"What?" They both asked in unison.  
  
"Primordium. The peace...and creation...of a new country."  
  
"Not to startle or anything...but I have something to say. I am a sorceress. I...am not of mortal blood. My real name...is Shiren, guardian of Chrono."  
  
"Oh, my...then...you are..." Asaru whispered. Ferio's eyes stuck to the quiet girl's hair, her sad, grateful eyes. His heart burned with disbelief. Not her. Anyone but her...  
  
Ferio's eyes lifted to the dark yellow sun. Its light blinded him, made him shut his eyes.  
  
Shiren brought out a star necklace from her pocket. It shimmered in the sun's light. The beam it mirrored extended far beyond the treetops and the shimmering horizon. The sky smeared with too much color, reflected the beam of light onto Shiren. Her old sword fell lightly into her hands.  
  
"I will be leaving now." Shiren called back to Asaru as she broke into a run.   
  
"Wait! Shiren!" Asaru shouted.  
  
"What?" Shiren asked, cocking her head slightly. Her green eyes stared inquisitively at him.  
  
"You do remember...one hundred years ago...you and I were..." He had to stop to hide a blush.  
  
"Betrothed." She finished for him.  
  
"But the times are changed...and I must do what I must."  
  
"You are right." Asaru said, a tear glinting in his eye.  
  
"Don't worry...I'll still be in your heart." Shiren reminded the man, cupping his chin and kissing him softly.  
  
"Farewell...love." Asaru called.  
  
"Farewell..." Shiren said. She flew off.  
~  
When he opened them, he was no longer with Shiren/Fuu or Asaru. He was no longer Ferio. He was Kiros, the guardian of Shiro.  
  
'I have to find a way out of this. It's no good running around in circles-' His thought was cut off by a piercing pain. A vision filled his mind's eye.  
  
"You are right."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll still be in your heart...heart...heart..."  
  
  
The part that shook him, the part that scared him, was the kiss. Was Fuu with another man? Had he been too harsh to her on Earth? Had it been the time to tell her earlier?  
  
"Shikushou...SHIKUSHOU!" He screamed, his fist hitting the little ground there was. He was on a small floating mass, hundreds of feet off the ground.  
~  
  
"Shikushou...shikushou" The mountains echoed. Shiren looked around. Decided it was time to start over to the stones that led to Shiro, that way she would be on her way...and she hoped to see Kiros there. A friend of hers, he had always been by her side. As a guardian, her love affairs were complicated, and they were forced to part. That had been when she met Asaru. Kiros and Asaru...she wasn't sure who she loved more.  
  
"Hello? Excuse me? Is anyone here?" She yelled over the stones, stepping off of her sword, which she used as transport.  
  
"Fuu...Shiren?" Kiros/Ferio turned around.  
  
"Kiros! Wait a second...Kiros...Ferio...the same person?"  
  
"Well I was pretty surprised too." Kiros admitted.  
  
"We were...in love, before I met Asaru, no?" Shiren asked quietly.  
  
"You're right..." Kiros said thoughtfully.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Longer chapter needs satisfied? Okay...so it's not that long...anyways...I'm not sure if it's gonna be Shiren/Asaru or Shiren/Kiros. Wait and see!  
PK 


	3. Battle for the love of a maiden

Battle for the love of a maiden  
  
MKR doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
  
I was listening to 'Before This' while writing this, it's kinda mushy...and 'I Need You'...  
~  
  
A single tear slipped out of her eye.  
  
"Oh, Shiren..." Kiros walked toward her and stroked her hair. "Please, tell me what is the matter..."  
  
Her arms slipped around his back. "Asaru and you...I...I love you both...and...I...don't know who I love more...I'm sorry..." Sobs shook her entire body.  
  
His arms around her tightened. "It's okay." Her shaking body looked so delicate, her tears now splashing onto his shirt. "It's okay, I'm here..."  
  
A whizzing sound perked Kiros' ear up. "What the..." He muttered. He turned his head up, Shiren also did so. She picked up her sword, holding it out in front of her. Two, seven, eighteen bolts of lightning fell on top of her. Her eyes closed.  
  
/Gods, lend me your strength. Shield us!\ The lightning, however, broke the shield, and hit her. It was Asaru. Kiros looked up, growled.  
  
"Why you!" He jumped far up to where Asaru was floating. His full length wakizashi met Asaru's physical shield.   
  
Magic and blade met several times until Shiren's eyes fluttered open.  
  
'Stop...this...now, please...' Her breathing was scarce.   
  
"My Gods, I missed...Shiren!" Asaru then realized, for he was a bit slow, that he had struck Shiren instead of Kiros.   
  
"Shimatta!" Kiros yelled. He ran to Shiren with Asaru. Her body looked extremely fragile, bleeding, scratched, and bruised. He searched frantically for a potion, put it to his lips, and put them to Shiren's. The revitalizing liquid slipped down her throat, soothing its parched areas, and its healing properties closed her wounds.  
  
"Thank you." Shiren stood up and gathered her sword. "I cannot decide on either of you two. Please, now, Kiros, we must continue our journey."  
  
"Alright then." Kiros walked with her.   
~  
The moon hung high in the sky that night, the starlight healing the small scars still on Shiren's body. She lay staring at the moon, trying to decide on who she loved more. She suddenly realized, as it became clear to her, who was the most important.  
  
"Kiros? Are you awake?" She whispered. She heard soft sobs from the other side of the fire.  
  
"Kiros? Are you crying?" She asked tenderly.   
  
"Asaru is a bitch but I bet you like him more anyway. Let me give you these last words, Shiren, Fuu Hououji, he tried to kill me, and if you love us both, and if he loved you, he wouldn't have tried to attack me, because if you love me, then he would not have done that."  
  
"Oh, Kiros, do you think I could honestly fall for someone who attempted to kill the love of my life?" She rolled over to him and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"Shiren!" He put his lips to hers, in a full, passionate kiss.   
  
"Kiros...you're right, Asaru's a bitch." Shiren snuggled up closer to him. He swung his cape over her, as a wing of an angel enclosing a dove.  
  
"One more thing...did you invite Kaji to the school dance?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Would I? She cheated off me a few weeks ago-I wrote her a note explaining that I wanted to bash her face in." Shiren giggled.  
  
"Oh, please, don't let this ever end..." Shiren prayed aloud. "Wait, did I just say that aloud?"   
  
"Please say you'll stay this way." Kiros held her tightly and they both went to sleep.  
~  
Mushy, mushy, mushy chapter. Thank you Chibiamichan for your feedback and ideas. I can't believe you're not going to WV next year. I'll miss you-but we can have sleepovers on da weekends, ne?  
Anyways. Any feedback appreciated-even if you would like to tell me Asaru was your favorite character and you think I am a bitch for calling him a bitch. hehe.  
PK 


	4. Heaven's Enfolding Wing

Heaven's Enfolding Wing  
  
  
MKR doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
Okay, so...final chapter to All I Want...Is Most Definately Not You. Real touching ending.  
  
  
Kiros and Shiren kept walking down a path laden with flowers. Shiren appreciated the sweet scent, breathing in every bit for the last time. She sighed. Primordium wasn't going to be easy to create. She didn't want an origo. She wanted to be Fuu. She wanted to date FERIO. She didn't want to be some odd sorceress.  
  
Shiren kept walking, however.  
  
"Kiros! Aru ya!" She pointed towards a mountain. At the top was a glistening crimson light. She couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"That's it? You sure?"  
  
"Positive."   
  
The journey up the mountain would be long.   
  
~  
  
About 1/4 of the way up, Shiren and Kiros stayed in a cave. They lit a fire.  
  
~  
  
About 1/2 of the way up, they shared another kiss.  
  
~  
  
About 3/4 of the way up, Shiren was comtemplating changing her life forever.  
  
~  
  
At the top, the glistening was actually that of a legendary crystal. The legend said that if a young woman in love were to take a small piece of the crystal and wish under the stars, her wish would come true if she could jump of the mountain and live.   
  
Shiren reverted back to being Fuu. She kissed Kiros one last time, wished upon a star, and whispered, "goodbye".   
  
She jumped off the mountain. She was tired of this.   
  
'In a few seconds, this will all be over. All of it. Wait - WHAT am I DOING?' Fuu looked back up at Kiros. His tears were already falling off the mountain.  
  
Goddess great, goddess high  
Lend me wings to soar through the sky!  
  
Fuu's outfit was now more beautiful than ever. Gold tipped wings sprouted from her back. A tiara with smaller, identical wings at the sides held her bangs back. A Greek stle green tunic and greek style green boots clung to her body. She flew up as fast as she could.   
  
"Kiros. You are my only wish." The mountains echoed these words as she kept flying upward. A large, evil fiend swooped down on her, injuring her left wing. Kiros jumped down. Right wing injured. He grabbed onto her and they both spiraled towards the ground.   
  
No one has seen them to this day.  
  
All that I know is that they are somewhere and are happy.  
  
PK 


End file.
